What I Did For Love
by roxygirl4
Summary: The gang goes to Hawaii for a vacation; Ethan meets up with them and askes Lizzie out. When Gordo finds out the reason he asked her out, how can he warn her without her thinking he's jealous?
1. Summer's Finally Here!

Finally, after waiting 2 long, boring, hard-working months, summer arrived. It took awhile, but it's here. That means no more homework, waking up early and of course mean teachers who want to ruin your life! I was free from everything. I was on my own for the summer. I turned 17 last month and I got my offical license and a brand new car! Okay, so it wasn't the hottest car in the world but it was silver and a converatable! I could go where I want and where ever I want. I still had a 1 o'clock curfew but that was only on the special occasions. I was so anxious for summer to come. I know everyone always is but I had another reason to be so eager for it to arrive. Two months ago, my parents; Gordos and Mirandas too, bought us three a 2 month vacation to Hawaii! They said that we were all so responsible, independent, and reliable they thought we needed a big break and what better way to spend it in paradise?  
  
I ran around my room tossing things out of my closet and drawers findings outfits and accessories to bring with me to Hawaii. My room looked like a tornado hit my closet and blew everything all over my room. I wasn't worried about that though, I needed to consentrate on my packing.   
  
"This?" I said to myself, looking at the blue tank top in my hand, "What is this?" I exclaimed looking at the small hole on the back. "MATT!" I swung my door opened and barged into Matt's room, finding him watching the tape from my birthday party when I tripped on a towel on fell into the pool, soaking my new dress.  
  
"She's such a klutz," He said to himself, laughing. He looked up and let out a small shrill when he saw me in the doorway.   
  
"Matt, I told you to keep that stupid mouse away from my laundry pile!" I yelled.  
  
He smirked, "Well how else is Rupert supposed to use the bathroom?" I screamed to myself and exited his room. I heard Matt laugh alittle and I slammed my door shut. I threw the shirt back into the closet and grabbed another pile of clothes, setting them on the bed.   
  
"Hmm.. no.. yes.. uh, why not.. of course," I stuffed things in my clothes suitcase and tried to make some more available space. I hummed a song to myself as I cheerfully danced to my closet grabbing all the skirts I had. I had trouble making a clear path to my bed without stepping on clothes since I couldn't see the floor underneath me. I slipped on a shirt and let out a yelp as I hit the floor and all the skirts in my hand flew up in the air and landed on me.   
  
"Great," I muttered. I heard someone laughing at my door and screamed.   
  
"Having any trouble?" I looked up and saw it was Gordo. My back was aching from the fall so I layed still on the floor.  
  
"No, no trouble at all. Why do you ask?" I said in a bitter tone. He shook his head and shut the door behind him.   
  
"What happened here?" He said, looking around my room.  
  
"Oh nothing. You know," I replied in a happier tone but I was stilled annoyed with all the trouble with packing.   
  
"Almost done?" He asked, taking a seat on my computer chair. I noticed my bra was on the arm rest behind him and I quickly retrieved it and blushed as I threw it under my pillow. He saw that I looked embarressed and he shook it off.   
  
"No, I'm not even half way! I ran out of a suitcase so I had to get my other suitcase with my clothes and stuff it into my moms bigger one and everythings not fitting," I complained, squishing more clothes into the tiny available space left, "And the rest of my stuff won't be able to fit in the 2 suit case left, since I put some clothes in them. Argh, this is irrating!"   
  
Gordo sighed and shook his head. "Miranda is having the same trouble. You guys really don't need THAT much clothes."   
  
I glanced at him. "Gordo, 2 months in paradise. Think about it, I'm going to need a nice wardrobe. I mean the beach, boys, and parties? Come on!" I jumped on my suitcase and tired my hardest to close it tightly.   
  
"I know, but you guys are acting like your going for 2 years!" He said.  
  
I didn't bother saying anything. I jumped on top of my suitcase and tried pulling the zipper halfway. Instead of succeeding, I lost my balance and toppled off of it, hitting the ground. Gordo hurried over to me and helped me up.  
  
"I'm never going to be done packing," He laughed and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"How about we take a break and head down to the Digital Bean for a smoothie?" He asked me and I got up.   
  
I wiped my brow and stared at the mess I made. "Uh, sure. I'm getting kinda sick of being in this messy room."   
  
He took out his cellphone and called Miranda as I went to the bathroom and changed. I took off my sweaty clothes and changed into my jean mini skirt with my hankerchief print halter top. I brushed my hair and decieded to just wear it down and straight since I didn't feel like doing my hair. I walked out of the bathroom just as Gordo got off the phone.  
  
"What did Miranda say?" I asked, throwing my dirty clothes in the hamper by the bathroom door.  
  
"She said that she's going to murder her closet and bury it next to her suitcase," I let out small laugh and put on my white high heeled sandels.   
  
"She also said she'd meet us at the curve in 5 minutes," He added. I nodded my head and put my on charmbraclet and earrings.   
  
"Should we go now or wait?" I asked him, searching for my hidden money on my computer table.  
  
"Do you want to wait 10 minutes or just walk down there in a few?"   
  
"I thought you said in 5?" I questioned him.  
  
"I know, but knowing Miranda she won't get finished dressing in 5 minutes." He joked.   
  
We walked out my room and down the stairs and entered the livingroom and found Matt and his stupid mouse watching Spongebob Squarepants.  
  
"Move Beefhead Stupiddork," I said in a snotty tone. Gordo giggled and followed behind me and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Why should I? I was here first!" He whined. I blocked his view and moved everytime he angled his head to see the screen.   
  
"Move!" He yelled and hid the remote behind his back as he placed it behind his back.   
  
"You know for a 14 year-old you sure have no sense!" I hissed.  
  
"Well for 17 year-old you sure still act like a 10 year-old!" He shot back. I rolled my eyes as I stormed out the of room and called Gordo.   
  
"I still can't believe he stil has the nerve to act like that too me!" I whined.  
  
"Well he is grown-up, he can take action of himself," He said.  
  
I eyed him as I opened the door, "Are you taking his side?" I questioned.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm just... saying. I mean, you acted the same way around your older cousin."   
  
"Yeah, well Sarah wasn't short and had spiky hair and acted like a beefhead!" He rolled his eyes and didn't comment.  
  
We arrived at the curve and to our surprise Miranda was there. She was weaing a oranga tanktop with a knee lenght white skirt with orange and yellow floral print on it.  
  
"Finally!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, brother trouble," I told her. She nodded and we started to walk. We arrived to the Digital Bean and it wasn't as crowed as I expected. I mean since school is over, people should be hanging at the Digital Bean 24/7. I saw some people from school but I wasn't friends with them. I didn't see Kate, Ethan, Larry, or Clair anywhere. We got to the counter and ordered our drinks.   
  
"Strawberry banana smoothie please," I told the man. Miranda and Gordo ordered and I found a table. I heard the T.V. was on and glanced at it and saw that the Surfing State Championship was on. I remembered that Ethan was on one of the teams  
  
"Miranda, Gordo look!" I said, pointing at the screen. They looked at me funny and had a confused expression.  
  
"Ethan's on one of the teams competing!" I exclaimed as I accepted my smoothie.   
  
"Oh my gosh! We might see Ethan on T.V.!" She sat down and glued her eyes to the screen.  
  
Gordo shook his head. "You guys are still in love with that guy?"   
  
I took my eyes away from the screen and looked at him. "Where not in LOVE but he surfs, has great hair, and he's totally hot." I said, focusing back on the T.V.  
  
Gordo shook his head once again at what Lizzie said. "If only I was totally hot." He muttered quietly to himself. I quickly turned my head.  
  
"Did you say something?" I asked, gnawing on my straw.  
  
"Huh? Uh, no," He said, not looking up.  
  
"Lizzie!" Miranda yelled, "Ethan's next!" The T.V. got my full attention. I drooled as I stared at Ethan on T.V. He was paddling his way to the waves. "Go Ethan!" Me and Miranda cheered and we got everyone in the rooms attention. They all gathered around us and watched the T.V. as Ethan surfed the big waves. Now I know why it was so quiet in the Digital Bean. Everyone was at the Surfing State Championships. We all cheered for Ethan as he got close to finishing. Even Gordo was cheering alittle.   
  
He finished and the judges gave him a 9, 8, 6, 8, and 9. That was pretty good. A commercial came on and everyone went back to their original seats.   
  
"He was awesome!" I said, taking a sip of my smoothie.  
  
"I know! I wish I could surf," Miranda said.  
  
"Hmm, maybe I can get lessons from Ethan!" I said with a goofy grin on my face.  
  
Miranda was grinning from ear-to-ear. "What?" I asked her.  
  
"What if we asked him to give us lessons? Then we can be with Ethan like everyday! In private!" Miranda exclaimed.   
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Miranda, we both know we can't swim that good, there are sharks in the ocean, and you seen Surf Girls on MTV, they get hurt ALOT!" I said disappointed tone.  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes. "Lizzie, your missing out the details. Us, Ethan, alone!?" She winked. I nodded in agreement but I still didn't know what she was getting us into.  
  
"Hmm, I guess your right," I said.  
  
"I would love to see you two to actually try to surf!" Gordo said laughing. We both shook our heads and ignored him.   
  
We lefted the Digital Bean and the sun was starting to set. I looked at the time on my cellphone and it was 7:30.   
  
"I should get home. I still haven't finished packing and we're leaving in 4 days!" She exclaimed in annoyment. Me and Gordo waved by as she headed off the oppisite direction.   
  
"Don't you need to finish packing?" Gordo asked me.  
  
I sighed. "Yes, but I'll make my mom help me. She's like the queen of organizing." Gordo laughed and I smiled. We heard a horn honk and we turned around. It was Gordo's dad.   
  
"You guys need a ride?" He called out.  
  
Gordo looked at me and I nodded. We hopped into the car and we sat in silent.  
  
"So, are you two excited for the trip?" Mr. Gordon asked us.  
  
I nodded my head. "Very excited! I can't wait."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Two months in Hawaii."   
  
They dropped me off at my house and I waved goodbye as they pulled out of the driveway. My mom was standing at the front door and she waved at Mr. Gordon who turned out. "Hi hunny." She smiled. Madi, my 7 month old pug ran inbetween my mom's ankles and ran into the grass. She rolled on her back and barked as I rubbed her tummy.  
  
"Lizzie, can you take her for a walk? I'm too busy."  
  
"Sure mom."   
  
I walked in the house and opened the closet door and grabbed Madi's collar off the hook. Madi was scrambling on the couch and Matt was watching a movie.   
  
"Madi!" I yelled.  
  
She ran into the room and slid across the floor and hit the wall. I giggled and hooked the leash to her pink collar. We left the house and trotted down the path and driveway. It was a nice breezy summer evening. Blossomed flowers and fresh trees all over the place.  
  
I lived in a nice neighborhood with nice people. I knew mostly everyone who lived here so it was all good. I couldn't wait for this week to pass so I can be soaking up the sun in Hawaii! I've been waiting 2 months, so I think I can wait atleast 4 days. I hummed a song and as I turned the corner someone ran into me.  
  
I screamed as I hit the grass behind me. I rubbed the lower part of my back and clutched on to Madi's leash, who was trying to free from my grip so she could go chase a squirrel. I heard footsteps come near me and hand appeared infront of me.  
  
"Are you okay?" They asked me. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't make it out. I accepted their hand and pushed myself off the ground. `  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hit the ground pretty hard," I said, brushing pieces of grass off my butt.  
  
"Sorry, I was so excitied to get home, I didn't see you turn the corner," He said.  
  
"Oh, it's alright," I said, looking at the mysterious person I ran into, "Ethan!"   
  
He smiled at me. "Hey Lizzay. Sorry about what happened earlier."  
  
I shook my head. "No it's fine."   
  
We began to walk together. I had to tug Madi's leash a few times to get her attention from the squirrel and she finally did.  
  
"So, I saw you on T.V. today for the Surfing Championships. You were so awesome!" I smiled.  
  
He smiled back. "Thanks, I was pretty awesome, wasn't I?"   
  
"So what we're you so excitied about?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, me and my team were chilling at the Digital Bean and I found out we won the State Championships!" He said with excitement in his voice.  
  
"Ethan, that amazing! Congradulations!" I said, smiling at him.  
  
We got to his house and he stopped talking.   
  
"Oh, I also forgot the better news. My team is going to the Nationals in Hawaii next week!" He waved goodbye and headed up his driveway. My mouth hung open at what Ethan just said. Ethan. In Hawaii. The same time as me? Woah, this was going to be an awesome trip!  
  
**  
  
A/N: Love it? Hate it? I'd like to know your comment on whether I should continue or not. =D 


	2. Vacation

"Lizzie," I heard someone whisper. I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw my mom standing infront of me.  
  
"Hunny, we're leaving for the airport in 1 hour!" My eyes flew open and I glanced at my alarm clock. It was 12:31. I overslepted! I jumped out of bed as my mom left the room. I yawned and stretched out my arms.   
  
I walked to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I walked over to the bath tub and turned on the shower. My toothbrush hung in my mouth as toothpaste drooled out of my mouth. I wiped it off and went back to the sink to spit. I yawned again and got into the shower.  
  
After 10 minutes passed, I got out of the shower and applied lotion on my arms and legs. I put on my bra and underwear and walked to the closet to choose an outfit. I wanted to wear something casual and comfy, but something nice just incase Ethan was on my flight too. My heart fluttered when I thought of Ethan in Hawaii. I still had my dieing crush on Ethan. I stopped liking him after a while, but when I saw him at the beach last year when he began to surf, my heart was all over him again.   
  
I flipped through the shirts and found a white tanktop with a pink flower and ROXY in cursive print in a darker pink. I put it on my bed and deiceded on a skirt or my capris. I thought about how uncomfertable it would be to wear a skirt on a 6 hour plane ride. I put my skirt back and deiceded to wear my jean capris from Guess.   
  
I put on my clothes and went to the bathroom to do my hair. I got out my spare curling iron, since I packed my other one. This one wasn't as good, but it still worked. I dried my hair and brushed it out. As I was brushing my hair, my mom came into my room.  
  
"Lizzie, we're leaving in 20 minutes," She said, sticking her head into my bathroom.  
  
"Okay mom, did dad already get my suitcases?" I asked her as I picked up my curling iron.  
  
"Yes and he loaded them into the van," She said, as she started to walked out my room.  
  
"Okay."   
  
I curled my hair and put it up in a clip and let strands of hair fall out on the sides. I put on some light make-up. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I was so ready for this trip. Especially now that Ethan was going! Good thing my parents didn't know or they would give me the talk. I'm surprised they haven't given it to me now, since they always do but I knew it was coming. I grabbed my bag I was taking on the airplane with me. I had my C.D. player, gum, lipgloss, a magazine, and my wallet.   
  
"Lizzie! Let's go!" My dad yelled.   
  
"Coming!" I yelled back. I put on my white 2" heel flipflops and headed out my door. I closed it behind me and walked down the hallway. I saw Madi sleeping on the first step and I bent down and picked her up. She snuggled in my arms and went back to sleep. I stroaked her back and saw my mom standing by the open door. I got to the bottom and kissed Madis head. She opened one eye and yawned.   
  
"Madi, I'll miss you baby," I said as I let her down. She flopped back on her side and closed her eyes. I smiled and got up.   
  
"She had a long night, poor baby," My mom said as we walked out the front door. We got into the van and Matt was playing his gameboy.   
  
We stopped to pick-up Miranda, since her parents couldn't take her. They were standing in the drive way. Mirandas mom had her arm around her shoulders and her dad was behind them. Miranda shook her head and I laughed. She was wearing a white shirt and a black skort with two white stripes on the sides.   
  
"Hey Sam," Mirandas dad said as Sam got out of the car.   
  
"Hey," He gathered Mirandas luggage and stuffed it in the back with my stuff.   
  
Miranda said goodbye to her parents. While she was doing that Matt begged me to trade places with him.  
  
"Lizzie if you don't switch with me, I'll tell mom who's going to Hawaii too," He whispered. I gasped and glared at him.  
  
"How do you know!?" I questioned him.   
  
He had a sly look on his face, "I heard you talking about it with Miranda."   
  
He shot a look back at me. I gasped again and shook my head.   
  
"You little weasel," I hissed at him. He smiled innocently at me as Miranda walked towards the car door. I rolled my eyes and scooted out before Miranda got in the way. I motioned her to get in. She peeked in the car and saw Matt, who waved at her. She rasied an eyebrow at me.   
  
"I like to sit next to the window," I made an excuse. She shrugged and got in. Before Matt said anything to her, she held her finger at him. He got the message and silently played his gameboy. It was a slient car ride and it was about an hour long. Miranda fell asleep and I was daydreaming about Hawaii and Ethan. I imagined the glorious beach, pretty flowers, beautiful scenery. Ah, it was going to be amazing. I hoped to see Ethan there. I really wanted to hang out with him on my trip.   
  
Before we knew it, we were there. We parked in the parking lot and we got out. My dad got out our luggage and we all grabbed a bag and walked to the entrance. My dad got us our tickets and signed some papers. After he was done, we handed in our luggage and we grabbed our passports. My parents walked me and Miranda to the entrance gate.  
  
"Honey, you have fun! And remember to not talk to strangers, don't do anything illegal, and be safe!" My mom said as she hugged me, "I will miss you so much! I love you so much!"   
  
"Okay mom, I'll miss you too! Love you." I said as she finally let me go.  
  
My mom hugged Miranda. I gave my dad a hug and he said the same things my mom said. I promised them I wouldn't do anything bad. I said goodbye to Matt and Miranda gave him a hug. He had a perminate smile on his face and dazed off into space. We all said goodbye again when we heard someone call us. We all turned around and it was Gordo. He was wearing khaki shorts and a white tank top with a blue shirt over it. His parents were with him and they came over to us.  
  
"Hey Gordo!" Me and Miranda said. He hugged his parents goodbye and said goodbye to everyone. They stood there as we got in line to have our stuff checked.   
  
"I cannot believe we're acutally on our way to Hawaii!" I squealed.  
  
"I know! I mean no parents, we're on our own," Gordo said. He was in a cheerful mood. I didn't think he'd mind being with us, I mean, he's used to it. He's our best friend. It was finally our turn to go through the metal detector. I stood behind Miranda as I watched my bag being checked. Miranda walked through and I walked after her. The Gordo walked through. We waited for our stuff to get down to the end. Me and Miranda grabbed our bags and Gordo grabbed his cellphone. My heart raced and my stomach flipped. I was so excited. We were finally on our own. We looked at the tickets and we had to wait in C section 4. We all looked around but couldn't find it. Finally we found our section and looked at the time schedule and looked at the time on my cell phone.   
  
"30 minutes til we leave!" I told them. Miranda was jumping with excitment and Gordo sat down. I set my stuff on the chair behind me.   
  
"I'm going to the bathroom," I said. Miranda came with me.   
  
Miranda was putting on lipgloss and I used the bathroom.   
  
"Man this is going to be one awesome trip!" I said, as I came out of the stall.   
  
"Oh my gosh, I know! I can't wait til we're in paradise," She said.  
  
"And soaking up the sun!" I said as I shook the water off my hands and grabbed a paper towel. We laughed and left the bathroom.  
  
"Now boarding Flight 628, Flight 628," It said on the intercome. We got up and handed the lady at the entrance our tickets. We boarded the plane and took our seats. I sat in A6 and Miranda got B6 and Gordo got C6, which was the set of seats next to us. He didn't mind sitting by himself, but I felt kinda bad. I got the window seat and I promised Miranda she could get it on the ride back.  
  
I saw the walkway being removed from the plane. After a few minutes the plane started to back up and move towards the track. The flight attendant went over instructions and directed things for us. Then my stomach felt like it went down to my knees. I was so excited about this trip I forgot about how much I hated airplane rides. I gripped the armrest tighter and smiled nervously. Miranda saw my face expression.  
  
"Liz, you gonna be alright?" She asked.  
  
I tilted my head and smiled. "Yes. I will be perfectly fine!" I said, sarcasticly.   
  
I looked at Gordo who was looking out the window. I frowned and my knees started to shake.  
  
"I'm going to die before we arrive to Hawaii!" I said. Gordo heard me and looked over. He smiled and I smiled back. Miranda looked at us two and had a goofy grin on her face. I glanced at her and she giggled slightly.   
  
"What?" I hissed at her.  
  
"Nothing," She sang. She started to softly hum the imfamous song. "Lizzie and Gordo sitting in a tree.." I mimicked in my head.   
  
I started to breathe harder and I closed my eyes. I peeked them open when the plane stopped moving. "Are we there yet?" I whispered. Miranda shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Attention. There is a little weather problem so until it clears off in the east, the flight is delayed. It shouldn't be for more than 30 minutes." I let out a deep sigh.  
  
Then my cellphone started to buzz. It said I got a text message. I read it and it said: Don't worry Liz. Pretend like your soaring in the clouds. Nothing bad will happen. Trust me. ;).  
  
I smiled and looked at Gordo who was looking out the window. I wanted to sit next to him so bad, but Miranda might get the wrong idea. I like him as a friend but nothing more. Or did I? I wanted to be next to him. He was always there to comfort me and I loved that. Like when it's thundering, he calls me and tells me not to worry and calms me down. I wondered if he liked me more than a friend. Maybe if I knew I wouldn't have seconds thoughts of liking him more than a friend too.   
  
"Thank you for waiting everyone. The plane will now start the take off. Please buckle up." The pilot said through the intercom. The 'fasten seatbelts' sign came on.  
  
Then the plane started to move faster. My heart raced faster as we got onto the ramp to take off. Then we got higher and higher in the air and we started to tilt.   
  
"Please, please, please," I murmured to myself. I opened my eyes and realized we were up in the air. My heart felt as if it would pop out of me and jump out the window.  
  
I looked out the window and stared at the cars and roads getting smaller and smaller as we got higher. My ears started to pop. Miranda was reading a magazine and I looked out the window again. It wasn't so bad once I got used to it. I smiled as I saw all the tiny buildings and plantions and forests, it was amusing. Then clouds appeared and it covered most of the sky. It felt like we were soaring on top of the clouds. Gordo looked over at me and saw that I wasn't afraid anymore. I glanced over at him and he smiled. I gave him a smile nervous smile and layed back against my chair.   
  
"Lizzie," I heard someone say my name over and over again. The vision of Miranda came into a blur. I rubbed my eyes and my vision was clear. "You slept for the whole flight."  
  
I shook my head and looked at Gordo was was staring out the window. It looked like it was evening. I looked out the window and Miranda peered over my shoulder.  
  
"It looks like a little toy town," She said. I laughed and saw tiny cars that were the size of my pinky nail all over the place. Soon the world got bigger. The cars became more clear and we even saw groups of people. Then we landed. I closed my eyes and clutched the arm handle. I cheered as we hit the ground. I saw palm trees and flowers as we exited the plane and got to the baggage claim. We waited awhile before we had all of our luggage. Miranda was panicing cause she thought she lost her clothes suitcase.   
  
We found the van that took us to the hotel. The man loaded our luggage in the back and we climbed in. It took about an hour to get to the hotel and we all fell asleep. I woke-up right before we arrived to the hotel. It was a tall tan building that had "Wyndham Paradise Hotel" in blue on the top. It looked like it had about 30 stories. I shook Gordo and Miranda awake as the driver pulled up the entrance. An usher opened the door and he placed our luggage on a cart and followed us to the front desk.   
  
"Excuse me," I said.  
  
The lady who was there looked at me and smiled. "Hi, how may I help you?"  
  
"Yes, our parents made a reservation for us."  
  
She went on the computer. "Last names?"  
  
"McGuire, Sanchez, and Gordon."  
  
"Ah yes, Elizabeth, Miranda, and David." She did some things on the computer and gave us our keys. You guys are the 20th floor and room 1015." She smiled. "You just tell the usher who has your things and he will show you to your rooms and give you a tour."  
  
"Thank you." I smiled.  
  
We followed the usher to the elevator and we all got in. It took a while to get the 20th floor but it was fun looking out the clear glass window behind us as we got higher. Finally we stopped and we exited the elevator. We took a couple turns and we finally got to our room. The walls were a tan color and the floor was a soft seablue color. The walls had black and white pictures of the beach and flowers lined up against the walls. The hotel was so pretty.  
  
"Here's your room," The usher said opening the door, "Now if you guys ever get hungry there's a small café on the bottom level, a seafood restuarant on the 15th floor and another restuarant on the 35th floor with an breath taking view of the ocean. Also the ever popular room service. The pool is on the 1st floor to the right of the entrance and there's a sana, spa, and tanning area on the left of the entrance. The fitness room is to the left of the indoor pool which located at the doors before you exit to the outdoor pool. IF you need anymore information or help just call the front desk or ask any of the ushers availble in the front lobby or front area."  
  
"Thank you," We told him. He helped us in and set our luggage in the living room. Gordo and Miranda ran around the rooms and I tipped the usher. He lefted and I jumped around.   
  
"We're finally here! On our own in-" I ran to the porch door and slid the curtins away, and looked out the view of the gorgeous beach, "paradise."  
  
The room was fairly big. It had 3 rooms. A living room, bedroom with three beds, and a big bathroom. There was also a mini bar with a fridge, coffee maker, glasses, sink, and etc. It was so amazing! The rooms had a coralish blue carpet and creme colored walls. The livingroom had a pullout couch, T.V., DVD and VCR, playstation with games, dining table, phone, the mini bar, and a small closet. I layed down on the couch and relaxed. The room was the perfect temperature. I loved it here all ready. Miranda walked in the room.  
  
"Lizzie! This is amazing! Have you seen the room we're sleeping in?" She sounded like she was a small girl in a huge castle. I wouldn't blame her.   
  
"The room? Check out the bathroom! It's like as big as my room!" We all hurried to the bathroom and Gordo was right. It was huge well not that huge but compared to my tiny bathroom, yeah. It had pearl tiles with a flower design on each one of them. The walls were half white on the bottom and had a tile border in the middle and a light blue wallpaper with white flowers on the top half. The bathroom counter streched across the bathroom wall and had 2 sinks and 4 cabinets and 5 drawers and a vanity stool and a personalized mirror in the middle. The toilet had a fuzzy lightblue cover over it. There was a bathtub with jets on the side and a little jar with marbles on the corner egde by the wall. A shower was right next to it and had a light blue door and a sliver outline. It was big enough to fit to people! I was in awe with the bathroom.   
  
I ran out and went to the room and it was awesome. It had smooth walls and the softest carpet I've ever stepped on. I squished my toes and looked around the room. It had a porch too and a nice view of the ocean. I could imagine myself waking up and looking at the sunrise sitting on the porch. There was a bed leaning against the far right corner of the room and two other beds facing vertical to the wall side-by-side. There were nightstands inbetween the two beds and next to the side bed; a dresser on the other side of the right bed and another one at the end of the side bed in the corner. The beds were made of oak and were all queen sized. They had white and coral blue floral print covers and soft pillows. Their were 2 closet that we had to manage to fit all our things in them.   
  
I was bushed. I heard someone come into the room and set there things on the bed next to me.  
  
"I cannot believe our parents actually afforded this room!" Miranda exclaimed.   
  
Gordo came into the room and put his stuff on the side bed. "And the plane tickets. I don't get it. I mean, they won't by us something little and they buy us this." Gordo shook his head. He started to unpack his things.   
  
"Hey, atleast we're here!" Miranda said cheerfully.   
  
"They must really love us!" We all laughed. I gathered my luggage and Gordo helped me. I brought 4 bags, Gordo brought 2, and Miranda brought 3. They teased me for bringing so much stuff but all I did was stick my tongue out at them. I know, how mature. I was so excited yet tired. I looked at clock on my nightstand and read 8:42. Normally I never thought about sleeping so early but I was exhausted from the plane ride, even though I slept for most of it.   
  
We all unpacked our things but the worst part was fitting everything in the small spaces.   
  
"How about this," I said, walking over to the closet. I looked in my bag and grabbed 6 pieces of ribbon. I tied 3 on each of the wooden bar and gave equal space.   
  
"Miranda gets this half, Gordo's half, and my half; the same on this one," I said, clapping my hands together.  
  
"What would we do with out you McGuire?" Gordo said. I laughed.  
  
"What about the dressers? There's only 2," Miranda said.  
  
"Well each dresser has 3 drawers so we each get out own on each!" I was so good. It took an hour to get everything unpacked. We divided spaces in the bathrooms and got organized.   
  
"That was so tiring!" I said, flopping on the bed behind me.   
  
"It was almost too easy," Miranda slowly crept in the room and hurried to her bed. Gordo walked in the room and had a can of coke in his hands. He jumped on his bed and spread out his arms.  
  
I turned on the T.V. and looked at the movie list.   
  
"Ooh, Oceans Eleven!" Miranda said, her eyes were still closed. I gave her a funny look and clicked 'watch' it was 20 minutes into the movie but we didn't care since we've seen it like a thousand times. I looked at Gordo who was staring at the ceiling and Miranda was watching the movie. I looked at the time and it was almost 11:00. I yawned and drooped my eyes shut. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I looked at Miranda who was almost asleep and Gordo pretended he didn't hear the door.   
  
"I'll get it," I muttered.  
  
"Thanks," Gordo said. I rolled my eyes and the person knocked on the door again.   
  
"Coming!" I yelled.   
  
I turned on the lights and unlocked the door. Slowly I opened it and gasped.  
  
I back away as I saw who was standing at my door. Was it room serivce? No. Ethan? Sadly, no. A gift? No. It was something that could ruin my trip. I bit my lip. Stupid stupid stupid! I should of known! I was too exciting thinking of Ethan coming to Hawaii, I forgot who else was on the team.  
  
"Um, hi," I spoke.   
  
He smiled. "Hey Lizzie."   
  
I didn't know what to say. "What are you doing here?" I said in a bitter but solem tone.  
  
"Didn't you hear? Our surfing team won the State Championships and we came to Hawaii for the Nationals," He said.  
  
I shook my head. "I know that. I was asking why are you here.. at my door.. in the middle of the night?"   
  
He laughed. "Well me and my team were chillin' by the front desk and we saw you, Gordo, and Miranda check-in, so we waited for us to get settled and we came by to say hey."  
  
I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "We?" I quoted.  
  
"Dude!" I heard a voice. "What are you doing?" My heart raced. The guy turned his head and smiled at me.   
  
"Yo, Lizzie!" He said. I had a huge grin on my face. "So how did you find her?" He winked at me.   
  
"Well, I asked the usher who escorted them and he told me," Ronnie said with a slight smile on his face.   
  
I tilted my head down and laughed.   
  
Miranda walked in the livingroom. "Lizzie?" She questioned me. "Who are you talking to?" She walked over to the door and stood next to me. She smiled nervously as she saw who I was talking too. She pulled me away. "Uh, just a moment," I told them.  
  
"Lizzie! If you told me who was at the door maybe I would have gotten changed and instead of wearing these raggy things!" She said in a harsh tone.  
  
"Hey! Those are my pants!" I exclaimed and she covered my mouth. I yanked her hand off my mouth. "Miranda, chill."  
  
We walked back to the door and they were talking. "Uh guys we gotta go." Ethan said. "Midnight curfew."   
  
"Bye." Me and Miranda waved.   
  
"See yah," Ronnie said.  
  
"Bye ladies," Ethan said in a sexy voice and turned away. I shut the door and squealed.   
  
"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh!" Miranda jumped up and down.   
  
"Ethan's staying at the same hotel as us!" I shrieked. We lowered our voices and we entered the bedroom and saw Gordo asleep. I laughed softly and got under my covers.   
  
"Good night," I whispered to Miranda. I closed my eyes but opened them again. I was too excited to go to sleep. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive around the corner. I tossed and turned around my bed; kicking the covers off me. I turned on my lamp and saw Miranda sleeping. Gordo was laying on the bed in his white shirt and boxers. I smiled and walked over to him and kissed his cheek. He was so cute and peaceful when he slept. I played with one of his curls and he smiled as if he knew I was next to him. I hoped I wasn't falling for Gordo, or that might ruin my chances of getting with Ethan. I frowned softly and grabbed the blanket at the foot of his bed and placed it over him. I smiled and tiptoed back to my bed and turned out the lights. Before I knew it. I was dead asleep. 


End file.
